Womanizer
by Caatty
Summary: AU/OoC/One-shot. Edward es un mujeriego, pero hay una chica que es especial para él: Isabella Swan. Quiere invitarla a salir, pero Jessica Stanley se interpone y los planes de Edwad se arruinan. Pobre Mujeriego. Regalo a Effy.


**Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**Inspiración: Womanizer-Britney Spears y Effy mi VBFF.**

**Advertencias: OoC, y AU.**

* * *

Womanizer

Ahí iba él, caminando como si fuera una súper estrella, las llaves de su Volvo plateado giraban entre su dedo índice de la mano derecha. Y miraba a su alrededor, llegaba tarde, como siempre, pero como él decía "elegantemente tarde".

Tanya Denali paso a su lado y prácticamente se lo comió con la mirada, comenzó a mover las caderas de una manera mas provocativa, su falda era tan corta que parecía prostituta en vez de abogada, pero eso no importaba, al pasar al lado de él le guiño un ojo a la vez que se mordía su labio inferior.

La señora Cope, la desaliñada y algo mayor (al menos para él) secretaria de su jefe se le quedo mirando, como si se tratará se un modelo de Calvin Klein pasando por allí usando solo calzoncillos. Mordió inconcientemente la lapicera que tenía en su mano y reprimió un gritito. Siguió el camino de él con la mirada.

Jessica Stanley paso a su lado, con unos pantalones negros dignos de gatúbela, y con tres botones de su camisa abiertos dejando ver unos pechos bien formados. Ella solo soltó una risita seductora y movió su cabello tratando de parecerse a las mujeres de los comerciales de Shampoo, pero no lo consiguió; lamentable.

Mike Newton paso a su lado luego, este solo lo miró de pies a cabeza con desprecio y envidia. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? No, enserio, ¿Qué tenía que todas las chicas morían por él? ¿Cómo lo hacía para dormir cada noche con una distinta? Newton elevo su mentón y trato de golpearlo en el hombro al pasar, pero no lo logró ya que este lo esquivo soltando una risita en el camino.

Ese era Edward Cullen, el hombre mas deseado, y todo un mujeriego. Con su cabello despeinado cobrizo, hipnotizantes ojos verdes y esa sonrisa torcida que solía ocupar bastante lograba tener a todas las mujeres a sus pies. Decían por ahí que cada noche dormía con una chica distinta, también decían que fue sometido a veinte operaciones estéticas para quedar como estaba; lo primero era cierto mientras lo segundo no.

Llego a la puerta de su oficina y dejo el jueguito con sus llaves. La oficina tenía paredes de vidrio, era transparente, ideal para él; así disfrutaba de una buena vista mientras se preocupaba de sacar divorcios ventajosos a sus muchas clientas _mujeres_. Pero sobre todo, así podría ver perfectamente a Isabella Swan.

Esa mujer si que lo tenía loco, desde la primera vez que la vio hace un mes cuando llego de Phoenix. Era abogada, como él. Resultaba irresistible al sexo opuesto, como él. Increíblemente hermosa, como él. Eran tan parecidos. A Edward nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que las relaciones con gente tan parecida a uno no funcionan, por eso prefería… guardar distancia.

Se sentó en su cómoda silla de cuero negro a ruedas que se movía a donde quisiera, dejo las llaves de su adorado auto sobre el escritorio y prendió la computadora, pero mantuvo la vista fija en la Diosa que había a trabes de los vidrios.

Con una falda negra y ajustada que le llegaba hasta la rodilla de tiro alto, tacones altos negros también, y una camisa blanca simple con vuelos adelante; su cabello castaño estaba recogido en unos de esos peinados rápidos que solían hacerse las mujeres cuando tenían prisa haciendo que algunos mechones adornaran su rostro.

Ella miraba la pantalla de la computadora de Jessica Stanley, viendo si estaba haciendo bien un informe, el cuerpo de Isabella estaba algo inclinado con una mano sobre el escritorio. Tras de ella, unos cuantos metros, se encontraba Newton con su grupo de calentones que perseguían a Isabella a todos lados. Edward bufó, al menos él no se veía tan urgido a la hora de admirar la belleza de Bella—como le gustaba que la llamaran—.

Sacudió la cabeza y prefirió concentrarse en la ricura que tenía frente a sus ojos. No pudo evitar sonreír, le encantaba verla, como fruncía el ceño al ver la pantalla de computadora, como mordía sus carnosos labios…

Y Jessica Stanley, que no ponía nada de atención a Bella, al notar que Edward estaba mirando en su dirección, "mirándola", solo pudo sonreír picaronamente a la vez que le hacía un gesto de saludo a Edward con la mano. Esté se sobresalto algo asustado al ver que Stanley lo saludaba tratando de verse sensual. Carraspeo y prefirió comenzar a trabajar.

Al final de la jornada Edward había tomado una decisión: invitaría a Bella a salir. Ya estaba cansado de solo verla y tener que aguantar como los calentones del trabajo la miraban. ¡Joder, solo él podía hacer eso!

La esperaba apoyado en su Volvo a la salida del edificio donde trabajaban, tenía entendido que Bella no tenía auto así que podría ofrecerle llevarla a su casa. Se había quitado la agobiante corbata y desabrochado los primeros botones de la camisa, tenía las manos en sus bolsillos. Debía admitir que estaba nervioso, aunque sonara gracioso que un "don Juan" un "casanova" como él tuviera nervios al invitar a una chica a salir. Pero es que no era cualquier chica, era Isabella Swan.

Hasta que la vio, bajando los escalones a la vez que se coloca un abrigo blanco. Edward sonrió y se dirigió a ella tambaleándose un poco. Patético, para alguien como él. Tomó aire y se colocó frente a ella.

—Hola —la saludó sin poder evitar sonar ansioso.

Ella lo miró de pies a cabeza, tratando de reconocerlo. Oh, claro. Era Edward Cullen, el chico con mas mala fama del edificio. "El mujeriego". Bella lo miró algo sorprendida ¿Por qué le estaba hablando?

—Hola —lo saludó tartamudeando un poco. Edward sonrió complacido ante eso.

—Bella, quería invitarte a salir, ahora, no se a… ¿Tomar algo? —el hombre paso una mano por su cabello algo nervioso ante la respuesta de la chica.

"Ay, ¿Cómo se lo digo sin que suene feo?" se pregunto Bella en su fuero interno " 'no. Los mujeriegos como tu no son mi tipo' ¿Eso sonaría muy mal?" Bella estaba en su mundo pensando en algo que decirle. Edward era guapo, bueno, no solo guapo; hermoso, pero tenía muy mala fama y la misma Isabella había visto sus flirteos con las chicas del trabajo. Ella no quería ser una mas en su lista.

Pero nadie esperaba que Jessica hiciera su aparición estelar, alejo casi de un empujón a Bella para ella quedar frente a Edward. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción. El hombre frunció el ceño.

—Edward, no pude evitar ver como me mirabas hoy en la oficina así que… pensé que esa era una señal de que querías salir conmigo —Edward abrió la boca para decirle que no pero esta siguió hablando—. De veras, Edward, no lo niegues, no tienes que hacerte el tímido conmigo —soltó una risita—. Esta bien, ¿Nos vamos? —con una fuerza increíble Jessica se prendo del brazo de Edward y lo jalo para que caminaran hacía el Volvo. Edward estaba en shock ni siquiera podía hablar, ni protestar.

Por otro lado, Isabella estaba riendo como loca mientras caminaba por las frías y mojadas calles. Que salvada había sido esa. Mañana le agradecería a Jessica.

* * *

**Regalo a Effy, oh yeah, otro regalo para ella (ya le hice uno de Skins, por favor visitar xD). Hice a un Edward todo no se... 'rebelde'? xD como sea, el asunto es que Bella pierde aquí, y sé que Effy detesta a Bella así que por eso, aquí Isabella no se queda totalmente con Edward! xD**

**Te quiero mucho Effy, mi VBFF. Hemos pasado por tanto... (L).**


End file.
